Assassin's Creed: Conundrum
by ACGirl567
Summary: Having a complicated relationship with Jacob is already on your mind, now having someone targeting you and your fellow assassins. Finding clues and solving riddles, will you ever take down this Templar? Will your relationship change with Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect day in the City of London, people walking and talking, gangs arguing. You step onto the train hideout, being greeted by your fellow assassin.

"Ah! [y/n], how are you?" Evie said with a smile.

You smiled back at her but replied bitterly, "Terrible."

"What's wrong?" she asked obviously concerned.

"Your brother!" you swung around to throw your coat on the table.

"What has he done now?" Evie asked annoyed by her brother.

"Not in the mood." You said dropping yourself onto the couch.

A few moments later the door from the other train car busted open.

"Speak of the devil." Evie rolled her eyes and greeted Jacob with a smile.

"Hello, ladies!" he said walking to the other side of the car.

"Hello Jacob, where are you off to now?" Evie asked.

"I'm headed to the pub to meet some rooks, join if you would like." He nodded his top hat and jumped off the train.

"You know what, Evie, I could use a drink right about now." You said, standing up from the couch and grabbing your jacket.

"You go have fun, I have mountains of work to do." Evie said picking up a pile of papers and stacking them.

"Suit yourself." You shrugged your shoulders and followed Jacob off the train.

Once you got to Seven Bells, you trotted in like you owned the place and noticed Jacob drinking with some of his gang members.

"Typical." You said to yourself.

Jacob glanced at you and he waved you over, "Ah! [y/n]! Just in time for the party." He laughed.

"Wonderful!" you said sarcastically.

You grab a seat next to one of the rooks and called for a beer.

"So, [y/n], how was your day?" he said exaggerating.

"Jacob, don't talk to me like you don't know what just happened earlier. I'm still pissed!" You said taking a sip of your drink.

Jacob leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"I had to do what I had to do." He said looking into his mug.

"What you had to do was dangerous, and foolish!" You snapped.

Jacob leaned over the table to whisper to you, "Can I speak to you privately, outside."

You rolled your eyes and stood from the table. You followed Jacob out the door just until he pulled you into a corner.

"I guess I have a lot to explain now don't I?" He said leaning against the brick wall.

"Start from the beginning." You said, ready to hear this nonsense.

"Stealing one of the queen's carriages to sneak into Buckingham was a clever idea that didn't turn out as well as I thought." He said, noticing how dumb it sounded coming from his mouth.

"You almost got yourself killed from those guards and ALMOST ruined our alliance with the queen!" you scolded.

"I know." He said knowing he was guilty and couldn't sugar coat it this time.

"I'm just glad you are alright." You said looking up at him.

"Of course I am, I'm Jacob Frye!" he said placing his palms on your cheeks.

You laughed at his remark and looked down just as he was lifting your chin. Each second was like a minutes, moving closer and closer to each other. Once he closed his eyes, you hesitated and leaned away.

"Um.. I completely forgot I had a meeting with Mr. Green." You said walking backwards awkwardly.

Jacob just stood there confused and a little hurt.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" You asked with a small smile.

He snapped out of his trance and said. "Um.. of course, see you tomorrow"

"Great." You said walking away back to your apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, you met Jacob, Evie, and Henry at the train hideout. Jacob was lounging on the couch while Henry was standing, and Evie reading some papers.

"I would just like to congradulate you on taking down Starrick's control in London." Henry began.

The three of you smiled at one another because of your teamwork.

"I think we all should let loose a little, and go out tonight. Just the four of us." Henry said.

"If there is alcohol, I'm in." Jacob said, sitting up.

"Wonderful! I'll meet you down at Seven Bells around 7 o'clock?" Henry asked.

You looked at your pocket watch, it was 5:30.

"Sure, I'll be there." You smiled.

-Later that night-

You were proud of the way you all worked with each other, almost nothing went wrong on your missions. You felt that you needed a break and some time to just have a good time with your friends. You meet them at a table across the room, one seat open for you next to Jacob. You walked over, greeted them and sat down. There was a deck of cards and a few beer bottles lying on the table.

"Now that we are all here, let's propose a toast to the brotherhood" Henry said holding up his cup.

All of your glasses clinked in unison and all of you laughed together. You grabbed the deck of cards and started shuffling.

"Want to play a game of whist?" You asked.

"Sure, but you are all going to get your arses kicked." Jacob said taking a sip from his drink.

"Jacob, you're terrible at whist." Evie retorted.

He glared at her and she just shrugged. You started dealing the cards. Once everyone had a chance to look them over, you notice something strange about one of your queen of hearts. I had a large, red, scribbled 'X' over the top.

"What is this?" You said showing them the card.

"Is this counted as cheating?" Jacob asked jokingly.

"There is a red mark on it." Evie said investigating the card.

"Precisely! I just thought it was odd." You replied.

"It's probably nothing, a lot of people use these cards." Henry said looking back at his deck.

"Your right, let's continue." You said playing a card.

The rest of the night, you enjoyed yourself. Then, a waiter came up to your table.

"A young gentleman ordered these drinks for you." He smiled and sat the mugs on your table.

"Free drinks! This is my lucky day." Jacob said reaching to them.

"I guess one more couldn't hurt before we take off." Evie said taking one.

Then all of you were drinking and talking again. Around midnight you finally decided to part ways and meet each other in a few days.

"I'll see you Tuesday." You said walking the opposite direction.

Once you've shared your goodbyes and walked a long way down the dark street, your vision became foggy and your mind dizzy. You fell into the wall, holding yourself up, "Bloody hell?" You said hoisting yourself up again. You started to walk again until you finally passed out onto the ground.


End file.
